Detective Conan vs Kira
by Lyoko498
Summary: Light has killed Rachel to test a new rule. But he didn't count on one thing. That L would bring Richard Moore and Conan to help solve the Kira case, whom they blame for killing Rachel.Will Light get away with it. Will Conan win? Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

Detective Conan vs. KIRA

Rachel and Conan were sitting on the couch and watched a scary US movie from the 50's. The Creature Form the Black Lagoon was the movie. Conan pretended to act scared so he could cuddle up next to Rachel. The movie was done. "Ok Conan, time for bed." Rachel said "And I don't want you coming in my room because of nightmares." "OK." Conan responded, yawning. Rachel changed her clothes and went to bed. At about 10:00 she woke up. She felt like something was there. "H-hello? Is someone there?" She saw her blind move. She grinned. "Conan, are trying to scare me?" She asked playfully. "You know I was kidding about you not allowed being here."

Conan awoke the next morning in somewhat of a daze. 'Wow,' he thought, 'that's the last time I watch old horror movies before I doze off. He stretched his arms and walked in the dining room. He began to think. 'It's been roughly 17 months since I got poisoned and turned into a seven year old.'

No sign of the detective. OR Rachel. 'Must have overslept.'

He walked to Rachel's room. There she laid in bed. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Conan marched over to her and shook her shoulder. "Wake up." No response. "Come on sleeping beauty, time to get up." Still nothing. He poked her face, "Rise and shine!" She didn't even move.

Conan was worried. Anxiously he said, "Come on Rachel, wake up!" He put his bowtie to his mouth. In his seventeen year old voice he said, "Hey Rachel, you up?" He couldn't take it. He ran down the hall and went to Richard's room. "DETECTIVE RICHARD! DETECTIVE RICHARD! RACHEL WON'T GET UP!"

He woke up and tried to wake Rachel up. Now terrified they called the doctor

An hour later it was definite. "Rachel has died in her sleep." The doctor said. Richard was silent. A few tears in both Conan's and Richard's eyes.

For a week they wore black and never went to work or school.

"I wonder where Conan is." Amy said. The teacher walked in and said, "Morning class. I have sad news. Conan hasn't been in class because his friend Rachel has died in her sleep. I expect some of you to pay your respect" The little team of juvenile detectives were shocked. "We'll do it." Amy said, sadly

They came to Conan's door in black. "We're here to pay are respects." Amy said passing sakuras to Conan. They walked to Rachel's room. Mitch asked, "What happened?" Conan answered, "Heart attack." He then glanced at the window and saw four claw marks on the wood…

Meanwhile at the other end the country, Light was sitting in his bedroom. Ryuuk passed through the wall. "So is the new law true?" Light asked. Ryuuk responded, "The law that I have to be around for you to kill? Yeah. It's true."

"Crap!" Light yelled. "Light are you OK?" asked Mrs. Yagami. "I'm fine Mom… just uhh… got cut by my pocket knife, I'll be fine." Light lied. Light lowered his voice to a whisper, "This'll ruin everything Kira has worked for. He'll be angry!" Ryuuk asked, "Why are you referring yourself in a third person?" "I don't know."

Conan looked at the marks. 'They were made approximately when…' Something hit him '…When Rachel died!' They were too large for a human to do it, but they have some form of nails stuck in them. He then yelled, "Detective Richards! I found something!" Richard walked in and saw the marks. He extracted the claws. They went to a forensic scientist who was also a biologist. He said, "Well it isn't human, that's for sure. But it's not like any claw I've ever seen." The two detectives bowed their head, in respect and of disappointment.


	2. Chapter 2

When they came home it seemed quiet. And suspicious. They walked in the living room. They jumped. This was because a man was sitting in a chair except that he was bare foot and was really crouching on the couch. "Hello." The man greeted "I am L."

'L! HERE?!' Conan thought. This thought was a blend of respect and dread. "I know you; you're after that Kira guy!" Conan said. L chuckled, "Well aren't you an interested little boy." L said walking towards Conan and messed up his hair.

L looked at Detective Richard, "I think you're daughter was killed by Kira sir." 'Of course! That makes perfect sense!' Conan mentally bellowed. "We found these." Conan said taking the bag of claws out of Richard's pocket.

L took the bag and held it awkwardly. "Theses look like an amalgamation of dog and Komodo dragon claws, but I doubt that we're dealing with a dog/dragon hybrid. This could be an aide of Kira's. I'm bringing you both to my hotel on the other end of the country."

"Why are we coming?" Richard finally asked when they were on the plane. "Two reasons really. One, I heard you unravel every criminal act you work one," L said 'Yeah, with my help.' Conan thought "And you both are suspects to be Kira." "What that's outrageous! She was my daughter!" Richards yelled. "And she was my best friend!" Conan yelled.

"I know but you were the only two at the time." L responded, not raising his voice like the other two "What about the claws? Have we lost track of that!?" L smirked, "We'll get that back when we get to the hotel."

An hour or three later, they were at the hotel. When they finally got to his room they were greeted by a brown haired teen. "Hello L. Who are these people?" The teen asked.

"These are the most recent victims of the Kira attacks. Conan, Richard, this is Light Yagami." L said. Richard shook Light's hand. 'I don't trust this guy.' Conan thought. When they walked in the room they saw a really striking girl in her 20's.

"Hey Light!" she said running up to Light and kisses his cheek. Then she see's Conan. "Awww. This kid is sooooo adorable!" she said messing with his hair. 'Sexy, but she can be a feme fatal. On the other hand though…'

"Conan, Richard, this is my girlfriend, Misa." Light said. "Wait, Misa. Isn't she a model/actress?" Conan asked. "We met before the actress part." Misa said.

"Alright, Light can you study these claws? They were found at the crime scene." L asked, throwing the bag to Light. Light saw them and was instantly scared. 'These…these are Ryuuk's!' the Kira part of his mind thought. Misa saw the claws and said, "Hey aren't those Ryuuk's...Mmmhp!" Misa's mouth was covered by Lights hand. "Who's Ryuuk?" Richards asked. "Oh, just an ex-boyfriend of Misa. Animal Trainer on the set."

'Strange. It was almost he was trying to hide something from Richards. Or more logically, L.'

'Whew. That was a close call. I'm going to have to remind Misa not to talk about Ryuuk.'

They looked over the claws again and again. "It isn't animal or human." Light kept telling them. "Well it can't belong to nothing!" Conan and L kept yelling.

"Richard, what do you think?" Light asked. Richard stared, "Well I doubt it's an animal, no animal with claws that big could possible climb up to her window."

"But could it be a man wearing clawed gloves to try to throw us off?" Conan thought. "That's not unreasonable Conan." L said. Conan, now embarrassed, said, "Oops. Did I say that aloud?"

"Yes you did." Misa answered, smiling.

'This is going nowhere. Wait, is this in my head? I think so. Yeah it is.' Conan thought.

After 23 long hours it was finally time to sleep. Richard and Conan go a free room and room service via L.

Conan didn't sleep. He couldn't sleep. Instead he tried to creep into L's room. He walked at the foot of his bed.

"Conan, what are you doing?" Conan froze in his place and turned his head. He yelled, "What the hell!? I thought you were sleeping!"

"I sleep with my eyes open."

'That figures.' Conan thought. "Go back to bed little one." L whispered, "You can't work right unless you're completely rested." When Conan walked away he heard faint snoring.

He turned his head to see L's eyes wide open. 'Wow. He wasn't kidding.'


	3. Chapter 3

The next day they were in the lab. L started to type. "Hey L, you have to check your e-mail just in case a collaborator has more evidence." Light said quickly. Conan raised an eyebrow.

For about 2 minutes, Light bothered until L yelled, "Alright Light! I'll check my e-mail!"

L went to his E-mail. There were 2 new mails in the inbox. As normal L looked at the first one. He didn't know the sender but he read it.

'What kind of message is Stinky Cheese?'

He clicked on it. Then his virus detector went off then powered down. "Oh no!" Richard yelled as everything was devoured by the virus. Even the bug itself.

"What bad luck L." Light said. Misa smiled. Conan thought it was suspicious of Light to ask L to open his mail then get a virus.

So he shot a dart at Richard. He fell in a chair. "Is he ok?" Misa yelled. "Maybe he had too much to drink to get rid of the depression." Conan said

He slid his tie over his mouth slightly. In Richard's voice he said, "No I didn't you brat! Now get out of the way!" Conan chuckled softly. "OK, OK, I'm going." Conan said running behind the chair.

"Can everyone leave?" Conan said in Richard's voice. Light asked, "What about Conan?" Conan just got nervous. "Uh, nonsense, what if Kira attacks him while L and I weren't here?"

Light glared at the old man. "You don't have to worry; he'll be surrounded by cops."

Conan thought of something quick. 'Good ol' professor.' Conan put a speaker under Richard's chin. "Don't worry Detective Richard's, I trust Light entirely." Conan lied in his voice. 'Fool,' Light thought 'I'm going to get a point across to Detective Richards.'

They left the room. "Misa! Where's the bathroom, I got to pee." Conan said mentally kicking himself. "Down the hall." "Thanks."

Conan thanked the professor again. He used his glasses and the bug he hid on the speaker to get the perfect conversation.

"So Richards, what did you want to say?" L asked. Conan responded, "I don't trust Light one tiny bit." Conan gulped and waited for a response. "Thank God someone agrees with me! That's the only reason why he's here at all." L stated

"The reason why I think this is because, well he sort of gives off a vibe that I don't trust. And add the fact he pestered you to open your email then all of a sudden a virus eats everything on the computer." "We'll have to talk later, we have to eat." L said standing (of course Conan can't tell.) "Well aren't you coming?" L asked. Conan then said, "Oh you go on, I'll catch up." "OK."

Meanwhile at the end of the conversation, Ryuuk flew in. "In position Light." Ryuuk said via telepathy. "Good Ryuuk." "Light isn't this going a bit far? I mean he's seven years old." Ryuuk asked. "Oh I'm sorry. Are you holding the Death Note? NO YOU AREN'T!" Light responded. "You don't have mentally yell."

Light wrote, Conan Edogawa.

Nothing happened. The only thing that happened was Conan scratching his chest.

Conan left the bathroom. "Hey, sir when's lunch?" Conan asked a man. The man said, "In a few minutes. Oh my name is Mr. Yagami." Conan and shook hands. 'I like this guy. He can help me with this.'

Light saw Conan and thought 'WHAT!?'

A few moments later they sat a table to eat. L was eating pretzels. "Uh oh. He's eating _actual_ food. That's never a good sign." Mr. Yagami whispered to his son. Conan put his glasses under his chair so he can spy on Light and Misa.

He crawled under the table. He heard Misa say, "Light, that was kind of mean. He's only a kid." Light whispered, "I was only trying to get a point across." Conan, who was only listening to the conversation, put his hand on something.

He heard Misa yelp. 'Uh oh.' He thought. Everyone looked under the table. "CONAN! WHAT DISRESPECT!" Richards yelled. "Dude she's my girlfriend!" Light yelled. Conan acted like he didn't know better, "Oh! Sorry Misa, I can't see without my glasses." "They're right under your chair." L said.

"Oh thanks L." Conan said crawling under his chair. 'I doubt he lost his glasses. They were placed there, as though he planed this.' Light thought.

Conan then asked as if nothing happened, "Can I have some lukewarm tea?"


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour later, L left for his room. Everyone else left to their rooms. Conan however, went to L's room. He tip toed in. "Hi Conan." L said. "Wow, you are the world's greatest detective." Conan said. "Thanks for the comment, but I don't have to be the greatest to hear a door creak."

'Oh.' Conan thought.

"Hey L." "Yeah?"

"Can you look up Ryuuk?" Conan asked.

"Why?" L asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, just curious." Conan answered.

"OK then." L said.

"Here, Google." L stated.

Conan typed, 'Ryuuk, animal trainer.'

No results. "That's weird. No one matches the description." L said. "I got to go L thanks!" Conan said running.

He ran into Misa. "Hey Conan." She said smiling. "Hey sorry about lunch Misa." "It's ok."

'Alright time to put on my best little kid act ever.' Conan thought.

"I really miss Rachel." Conan said. "I know you do. But that's life." Misa said.

"She was my best friend, who wasn't my age." 'Although, technically Rachel is my age.'

Misa was beginning to form tears in her eyes. "Thanks for listening." Conan said. He hugged her by surprise. While she hugged back, Conan carefully put his hand over her back pocket.

'I only have one shot at this. I can't grab her key from her pocket to fast or to hard or else I attract too much attention to myself.' He carefully took a key from her pocket. Misa let go Conan put the key in his pocket.

It was Light's house key.

The next day, Conan went to Light's house. He unlocked the door. He heard Light's mom. "Light, is that you?" Conan then set his tie to Light's voice frequency.

"Yeah Mom it's me. But I'll have to go I have to check something out." Conan said in Light's voice. Conan ran up the steps. He got into Light's room. The first thing he saw was a key in the drawer.

He walked to it and opened it. 'A diary that's all?' Conan closed it and searched the room. He looked at his drawer again. 'I doubt that's all that's there. Why leave the key there if it holds something as personal as a diary?'

Conan took the drawer out slightly, just in case of traps. He saw a hole in the bottom of it. 'It looks like I could put a pen nib in it.' But as Conan was about to take a pen he heard footsteps. He hid under the bed. It was Mrs. Yagami. She took Light's hamper.

When she left, Conan went to the door and left.

He went to the hotel and to L's room.

"L can we look up the name Ryuuk?"

"Why?"

"Something about that name I think is weird."

"Sorry I'm trying to restart the systems to try and regain any lost information." L said.

"But don't you think it's strange that we looked him up, but he wasn't there?" Conan asked.

"Yes I do. But I still have to work on the computer." L said.

Meanwhile at the other side of the Hotel.

"Hey Light." Misa said running to Light and kissing his cheek. "Hi Misa." Light replied.

Ryuuk phased through the wall. "I wonder why Conan didn't die." Ryuuk said. "I still think it was mean." Misa said. "Misa, look I needed to get a point across." Light said. "Look Kira had to do it." Light explained.

"Why are you referring yourself in the third person?"

"I don't know, it's been happening lately."

"What was the point in killing Rachel again?" Misa asked. "To see if the new rule that Ryuuk has to near the victim for me to kill people with the Death Note."

Light's cell phone rang, "Hello? Hi Mom. What? I wasn't- oh wait now I remember, sorry my mind went blank. I got what I needed. Love you too. Bye."

"Some one masqueraded as me." Light said after a minute of silence.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, I got my computer back up." L said at last.

This time he went to e-mail. There was an FBI agent's message.

It said:

L

We have no sign of Kira. Yet we can feel his existence. We'll send a message when we get more clues.

Conan looked up at Light. He looked shaken. "Hey Light, what's the matter?" Conan asked. Light looked down upon the boy. 'There is something off regarding you Conan.' Light thought. "Oh nothing. Someone took my identity." Light said.

It was lunch again. "Can I be excused?" Conan asked. "Sure." L responded. Conan once again went to Light's house. His mom was asleep. He crept passed her.

He walked up into Light's room. This time he saw a laptop. 'OK now I can look up Ryuuk.' Conan typed up Ryuuk.

Meanwhile in L's hotel, Light was looking at his pager. It said, "Laptop in use." 'I got you now.'

Conan went to Google and looked up Ryuuk, it had one result. It was a web site on supernatural things. It was the only link

He clicked the link. The article was about shinigami. 'Ryuuk, Ryuuk, Ryuuk.' Conan thought.

To his fear he found it. 'Ryuuk's a… shinigami?'

Conan read more. It said something about a notebook that killed people.

Conan grabbed a pen and got the nib out. But he heard foot steps. 'Oh no! Who could it be?' He closed the computer window, closed the drawer, and ran into the closet.

He opened the door slightly. It was Light. 'How did he find me?'

"Conan. Where are you?" Light said tauntingly. "Or should I say Jimmy Kudo?" Conan stared in fear.

"That's right I know who you are. Next time don't face people in the face without those glasses. You look like your teen self. How you became a little boy I'll never know, but I'll find out."

Conan then calmed down and remembered he put several speakers in the house.

Instead of changing his voice, he used his bow tie to make his voice be thrown like a ventriloquist.

"Why?" he said. This speaker was near the front door.

Light smirked, 'How foolish,' he thought, 'leading me right to him. I don't need a Death Note to kill him any way.' Light walked out of the room. Conan quietly followed him.

Light opened the door; he then turned around and threw a kick. Conan only vaguely dodged. "I don't know how you did that Kudo, but that's your last trick!" Light said.

'This is not really my last trick Light, or should I say Kira?'

Conan turned his shoes kicking feature on and kicked Light in the stomach. He went flying out the door.

Conan quickly closed and locked the door. He put a chair in front of the knob and moved the table into a similar manner. Light pounded at the door.

Conan ran up the stairs and into Lights room and finally opened the secret compartment.

There it was.


	6. Chapter 6

The Death Note. In all it's twisted glory. 'You killed people, Light. You're a mockery of your profession. I'll see to it that L and everyone else see it. Then… _you'll_ be the one with a death penalty.'

Conan jumped out the window. Light noticed this in a second. They ran towards the area where the hotel is. Light pushed a garbage can in Conan's way. Conan kicked it at Light. It hit him square in the back. Conan beat him it the hotel in a matter of an hour.

Light just saw Conan run into the building. 'What's Kudo doing now?'

Light ran into the building. Conan ran into his bedroom and locked the door. Light struggled to open the door.

'Alright. Now I just need to think of a plan to get to L without dying.' He looked down at the Death Note. 'What am I thinking!? I won't use it! I can't!'

"Hey Light!" Misa yelled from down the hall. 'Unfortunately Misa is an accomplice.' Conan thought. He heard footsteps. Conan hopped on a chair and looked out the peephole. Light was still there.

'Does Light really think he can trick me?'

"Wait what am I doing? I can expose Kudo for who he truly is." Light whispered.

'Oh no! Thank God I can hear him!' Conan took a deep breath. He opened the door

Light tackled for him, but Conan ran right through his legs. Misa (who was still there) made a similar attempt, but Conan just ran around her.

Just then Richards came walking down the corner. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Uh…we were just trying to find Conan." Misa said. "Yeah, we couldn't find him." Light said. Conan knew this could help him too. "I thought I said already that I was going to take a nap… to get over the depression."

"Well it's lunch." Richards said.


	7. Chapter 7

While at lunch, L was eating sweets to the relief of everyone, except for Light and Misa.

L and Conan finished at roughly the same time. "Well back to my depression induced nap." Conan lied; trying to sound as depressed as possible.

"May I be excused?" Light asked eye Conan. "Of course you can son." Mr. Yagami said.

Conan walked to his room. He closed the door. But Light stopped it with his foot.

"Now _Jimmy_, let's play a game. It's called, where's the Death Note?"

"Well _Kira_ my response is no."

"I don't think you have much of a choice." Light said.

"There's always a choice Kira. You chose murderer, I chose detective." Conan responded.

"You haven't noticed that crime dropped extremely? Is that truly murder then?" Light asked, obviously insane.

"Yes it is. You ended a life of an innocent girl. And even if you killed criminals, that makes you worse then they are. You're no God. You're an Anti-Christ."

"Big talk from a little guy."

Just then Conan clicked a button on his belt a soccer ball came out. He kicked it as hard as he could with the added power of his shoes and it rammed right into Light's chest. Conan picked up the ball. And he ran to L's room.

He went in. L was at the chair.

L turned to him, "Conan? I thought you were…" That was all he got to say because Conan shot him with a knock out dart. "Sorry L but I got a friend to avenge." Conan said hiding under the table and set up his tie.

About ten minutes later everyone went to L's room. Light and Misa looked anxious. "Why'd you call us here L.?" Richard asked. "I solved the case." Conan said in L's voice. Light and Misa were scared.

"Really!? That's outstanding!" Richard yelled. "You see, I only seen these claws one time before. They were on a painting of a shinigami." Everyone gasped, "Y-You mean the gods of…death?" Light asked to hide his guilt.

"You should know Light. They belong to Ryuuk!"

"But he's a human!" Light yelled. "Then how come I didn't find him on the internet. He wasn't on any site for any movies. Nor did I find a birth certificate"

'Uh oh, I got to think of something fast.' Light thought.

"You also made trouble with your alibi, saying you and Misa dated _before_ she was an actress. Meaning she couldn't have an ex-boyfriend _form_ her acting career, because she's dating you right now _during_ her acting career!"

Light then thought, 'I can't believe I messed up that detail!'

"Also, I went and found this in your room, at your house." Conan said in L's voice, quickly using slight-of-hand movement to make it appear as if L was putting the Death Note on the table.

Everyone gasped. "If you look in here, you'll see every victim Kira, or should I say Light, murdered."

Mr. Yagami flipped though the pages, L was right.

All eyes turned to Light. Light then lost his mind again and smiled. "Kira will not lose." Light said.

"Why are you referring to yourself in the third person?" Conan asked (still in L's voice)

"I DON"T KNOW ALRIGHT! I JUST DON'T KNOW!"

Light and Misa ran and tried to get to the roof. When everyone (excluding L and Conan) left, L woke up. "Jimmy, what's going on?" L asked "You found out that Light was Ki…ra. What did you call me?"

"I called you by your real name."

"How did you know?"

"I'll explain later."

They all were on the roof.

Mr. Yagami pointed a gun to Light. "Son, how could you do this demonic crime?!"

"I was trying to make this world clean of all the scum, so no one would fear criminals. Is that truly evil?" Light answered.

"It is," yelled L, "You ended lives. You even ended Mr. Moore's daughter, who did nothing wrong. You're no better then anyone in prison."

"Shut up!" Light had gun of his own and pointed it to Conan. "Conan is really…" Light didn't finish that sentence because Richards shot him in the shoulders and arms.

"Moore! You idiot! How dare you treat a god like that?" "You're no god Light," Conan said, "Only an Anti-Christ." Just then the heard walking. They turned around and saw… Rachel. "Dad where are we?"

Conan and Richards ran towards them and hugged Rachel. "What's going on?"

Light looked confused and angered. Just then the Death Note floated in mid air and hit everyone excluding Conan in the head. They then saw an evil looking ghost.

"What's going on Ryuuk?" Light demanded. "You see Light, that 'law' I told you about was bull. But I found a way to cancel the Death Note out and put Rachel into a death like trance."

He stared to write in the Death Note. Ryuuk showed them that it said Light Yagami and Misa. "It looks like relying on _me_ will be the _death_ of_ you_." Ryuuk said flying off somewhere.

Light and Misa grabbed their chests and fell off the building,obviously dying.

About an hour of explaining to Rachel later Conan asked, "How did you get here?" "You're welcome." L said. "Oh my god! You're L!" Rachel said "Yes I am. Now I need to talk to Conan for a second."

He led Conan to another room. "I found out who you are, when you agreed with me on the claws. I also found the tools you used to impersonate Richard. But what really gave it away was when you took your glasses off. You look like your older self with out them." explained.

"Light said that's how he found out too. I've been trying to find out how get my normal body back."

"I'll help you find a way to turn to normal."

"Really?"

"You helped me crack this case, so yeah. But try to have fun as a kid, ok? You're lucky to be reliving it." "I'll try."

The Moore family and Conan went to the plane back to their city to spread the good news.

Before they left they waved good bye to L and the others.

Conan kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"Conan?"

"I thought you were dead." Conan said, holding back tears. "Me too." Richard replied, also almost in tears.

"Don't worry you two I'll be here for a long time." Rachel said smiling.

The End


End file.
